Study Room
by broom
Summary: Deep within the library two students were sitting in a study compartment...Unfortunetly, both students wanted to be alone -or at least away from each other. Sparks fly. A bit. R/R D/Hr of course!


Deep within the library two students were sitting in a study compartment, complete with a silencing charm and a nice table and chairs to sit four people. Unfortunetly, both students wanted to be alone -or at least away from each other. It was the day before a major potions test was to take place. The test was assigned for all 6th years and counted as more then half of their grade. So naturally many of the study compartments were filled.  
  
"I was here first."  
  
"This place was made for four wizards and witches to study in Granger. I believe I have the right to be in here almost as much as you do."  
  
"Stop being a bloody smart ass."  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Take your own advice"  
  
"I hate you Malfoy." Hermione spat, and went back to reading her potions book. 'Why did Harry and Ron have to go join Dean and Thomas in a study compartment? Now I'm stuck here with Malfoy. Why does the potions test have to be here tomorrow? Why do I have to suffer?' Hermione thought.  
  
Draco took a peek up from his book. Hermione was looking at the ceiling, as if she was wishing it would fall on her head. "I don't think looking up will help you pass the test, Granger."  
  
Hermione's head shot up quickly. "Why the hell do you care?"  
  
Draco just smirked, getting up slightly from his seat to pick a book that was near her. "Tsk. Tsk. Cursing does not look good on any lady." Draco shook his head, reaching for the book.  
  
Hermione snatched out of reach and put it on her lab. "Need something Draco dearest?" She smiled mischeiviously.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Draco said. "Now give me back the damn book."  
  
Hermione shook her head, mocking him. "Tsk Tsk. Cursing does not look good on any filthy slytherin."  
  
Draco jumped out of his chair and walked across to Hermione, trying to get it off of her lap. Hermione's quick reflexes allowed her to snatch the book in time. "Come on. I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Alone? As in out of the study room?" Hermione said brightly.  
  
"No." Draco said, pulling the book from her hands. He knew he could easily pry it out of her arms, but he felt like killing some of her time. "I won't harass you as much."  
  
Hermione scoffed. "As much. Ha ha." She jerked her arms, pulling the book torward her body. Draco was standing, towering above her, as she still sat in her chair.  
  
Draco sighed and in one moment, pulled the book from her arms. "Ah, well looks like I have the book. Sorry, our deal just has to wait."  
  
Hermione pouted and scooted her chair in. Draco went back to his seat and began to read the book.  
  
Hermione opened a book, but didn't read. She decided she would get revenge on Draco right this second. A lightbulb blinked in her head and she smiled to herself. She unbuckled one of her mary janes. The cool air ran across her feet, only adorned by thin stockings. She scooted her chair in futher, until she could reach to...  
  
Draco flinched. He felt someones foot caressing the inside of his leg. He looked up at Granger, whose head was on her arm as she looked at her book with a bored face. 'fuck.' he thought. He knew it was Hermione. Her foot went further up his leg. "Stop it Granger." He spoke, not looking up from his book.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book, a secret smile in her head. "What? What am I doing?"  
  
"You know what your doing." He mumbled.  
  
"Yeah...sure..." Hermione said in a sarcastic voice. She unbuckled her other shoe and put it right on his...  
  
"What the FUCK??" Draco jumped up from his seat, walking over to Hermione. "You asked for it."  
  
"I didn't ask anything." Hermione smiled, sitting lazily in her seat. In a sudden moment, Draco swung her off from the desk and propped her on the wall.  
  
"Sometimes I can't stand you." He growled.  
  
Hermione felt panic rush up her body, but she calmed down. "The feeling is mutual." She felt him move closer, until both of their bodies were pressed together, like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. (yum) Hermione felt her breath quicken, as Draco's head moved closer to hers.  
  
Then... in this passionate moment, he did what any weird writer would make him do in a D/hr story.  
  
He kissed her. Hungry for lust, letting all his tension release on that one moment.  
  
Hermione tried to pull away but then melted in, letting herself taste him.  
  
Their snogging session lasted for awhile, until the clocks told them it was twenty minutes to curfew. They put away the potions books and went back to their common rooms, both dazed.  
  
The next day they both scored top grades on their potions tests.  
  
Thats what snogging can do for you! (and pb & j) 


End file.
